Show Me Your World
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: Rory is a young Amish girl, running from the only life she knows. She runs into Logan who decides to show her his world. In the end will she will have to choose between the life she ran away from and the man, and life she learned to love. ROGAN AU
1. Chapter 1

**Show Me Your World**

**Summary: Rory is a young Amish girl, running from the only life she knows. She runs into Logan who decides to show her his world. In the end will she will have to choose between the life she ran away from and the man, and life she learned to love. ROGAN AU**

**Rating: T (will probably rise later)**

**Paring: Rogan**

**Authors note: Hey all, lol I know ANOTHER ONE I know I shouldn't have but couldn't resist. This is honestly a crazy and insane idea I had a few weeks ago, don't know where it came from. Anyway this is my first Rogan! Yay! I know I know its about time! I'd just like to say that there will be no Tristan in this fic. I would put him in here but in my Trory's Logan isn't there so Tristan can't be. I have to admit its going to be a bit weird at first for me to write without having to write Tristan. Anyways onto the fic!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to Brooklynne. Happy second birthday baby girl! (August 13th) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the CW does not little old me. And I am not making any money off of this and I never will, so don't sue.**

**Chapter 1:**

Eighteen year old Rory Hayden sat up silently in the dead of the night. Moving carefully, so she wouldn't wake up her little sister, she slid out of their bed. Silently she began to dress by the light of a dimly lit candle. For once she was thankful that her nine year old sister was still afraid of the dark. She quickly finished dressing in her plain long black dress with white trimming and black stockings. After tying her white bonnet securely on her head, she reached for her pillow. She quietly pulled out the letter she had written to her parents, 100 dollars she had saved away from the jam that she had made and sold the winter before. She also pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it and a large opened envelope, then stood. Glancing down at her still sleeping sister, she moved to the door grabbing the candle on the way. Opening the door quietly she crept down the stairs. Making her way to the kitchen, she placed the letter she had written to her parents on the table. Rory looked around the kitchen one last time. With a sigh she blew out her candle and walked out the backdoor.

'I just have to get away.' Rory thought as she jogged along the buggy made tracks, carrying the bag her father had made her for her books when she was young, with everything she had brought with her in it 'I can't live this life anymore!' She thought sadly, shaking her head. Slowing down once she reached the end of the lane, she started to walk alongside the road. She was walking for several minutes when she heard the sounds of an engine coming closer. 'Who would be out this late at night?' she thought, 'and in Amish country as well!' turning in time to see light, coming closer and closer. Shrugging her shoulders she turned back around and continued walking.

19 year old Logan Huntzberger drove around Connecticut aimlessly, not wanting to go back to the place he unfortunately called home. He had been driving for hours, and ended in a place he had never been before. It was extremely dark, down the road he was currently driving on. He glanced at the many barns he saw that were miles apart from each other. Thinking nothing of it he continued to drive, when suddenly a person came into view. 'What the hell!' Logan thought slowing down 'What's someone doing out this late at night?' As he got closer he realized that the person was female. 'She's Amish!' Logan realized, taking in her attire, as he passed her. 'Something must be wrong if she's out this late at night.' he thought. 'I better make sure every thing is okay.' Logan pulled over to the side of the road. Climbing out of his black Porsche he walked towards the girl.

"Is everything okay?" he asked once they got closer to each other.

"Yes." the girl answered stopping in front of Logan. "Everything is quite alright thank you for your concern. But I'm sure you must be very busy. I'm sorry for taking up some of your time." She said, looking down at the ground.

"It's fine." Logan replied smiling at her "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes." Rory said honestly "But I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be." Logan assured her. "Actually you'd be helping me. It'll give me an excuse to stay away from home longer." He said with a grin.

"Well…" Rory replied "…in that case I would be very thankful for a ride." She finished, smiling shyly.

"Okay then!" Logan said as they turned to walk towards Logan's car. Climbing in opposite sides of the car Logan started the engine and turning his headlights back on. Turning his head slightly, he finally got a good look at the girl. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, and she had the bluest eyes. The two looked deeply into each others eyes as if in a trance. 'He has nice eyes!' Rory thought 'and he's quite handsome!' Finally Logan looked away as he began to drive.

"So…" he asked looking back into her blue eyes. "…where to?"

"Hartford." Rory replied softly "Do you know where that is?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" Logan said, smiling. "I live there, see you're not being a burden at all." He said, reassuring her once more.

Rory nodded and turned to look out the window, as Logan continued to drive down the road towards Hartford.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger, by the way." Logan said after a few minutes.

Turning away from the window, Rory replied, "Rory Hayden"

"I'd shake your hand but it's a bit hard in this position." Logan joked.

Rory nodded. "It's quite alright." she said, nodding. "I completely understand."

The two drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Logan broke the silence. "So do you mind if I ask why you're headed to Hartford?" he asked "I mean there aren't any of your people there. Oops!" Logan said, looking at her in shock and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! That was rude of me, but you know what I mean!" he said, trying to amend his statement.

"Its okay." Rory replied quietly, with a small smile. "I know what you meant. I'm actually trying to _get away _from _my people_, as you put it."

"But why would you want to get away from it?" Logan asked confused "Isn't it all you've ever known?"

"It is…" Rory agreed sadly, looking out her window once more. "…but I want to go to college. And if I stay here I wouldn't be able to."

"I never knew you were allowed to go to school!" Logan said shocked.

"We usually aren't," Rory replied. "but I wanted to continue my education and my father agreed to let me, after he and my mother discussed it."

"Oh!" was all Logan could say before he turned his attention back to the road.

"What college are you going to?" Rory asked suddenly surprising Logan.

"_Oh_!" Logan replied "I'm starting my second year at Yale University in the fall."

"Really?" Rory asked "I'm starting there in the fall hopefully."

Logan turned his head to look at Rory carefully. "You got into Yale?" he asked with surprise as Rory nodded. "Wow!" he said "Congratulations!" he said in awe, realizing how amazing this girl was.

"Thank you!" Rory replied proudly.

"So who are you going to stay with once we get to Hartford?" Logan asked. He felt the need to know everything about her and to protect her. A feeling he couldn't explain came over him whenever she spoke or he looked at her. He knew that if she didn't have a place to stay that he would offer for her to stay with him.

"My grandparent's, hopefully." Rory replied, sounding unsure of herself. "I pray that they let me stay with them. You might know them actually their names are Richard and Emily Gilmore."

"_What_?" Logan yelped "How in the hell can you be related to the Gilmore's if your Amish? They certainly aren't! They are the richest family in Hartford! They even beat my family, _and believe me_ that's hard to do! So again, how can you be related to them?"

**Bit of a cliffy ending lol. Should I continue? I will if you guys want me to. I think this is a crappy chapter but first ones usually are. And it was kind of boring but once they get to our world and Logan starts to show her our world it'll be a lot more interesting. Picture it an Amish girl in a bar with Finn and Colin... its going to be fun putting her in situations she's not used to but we all are and even funner to write her reactions. Chapters will also be longer than this one was if you want me to continue that is. I know its a insane story idea and I'm pretty sure no one has ever done anything like this before in Gilmore Girls fics but give it a chance. Anyways I know Rory is out of character and so it Logan, Logan will be his normal self in no time. Once I get Rory sort of used to our way of living she'll start to be like her normal character. I also know that technically the Huntzbergers are richer than the Gilmore's but I thought that wouldn't it be fun for once if Rory was the richer one? That's it for now please review!**

**If you want me to continue the warnings for the next chapter are: Rory explains to Logan how Richard and Emily are her grandparents since they aren't Amish and they talk about there lives...**

**Please review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me that you all reviewed.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update! I've been in sick, in the hospital and such but I'm better now. Wow I'm glad you all like it so far! I'm kind of shocked though because it is pretty out there lol. Oh well anyways yes I decided to continue, how could I not? Funny thing is I know exactly what I'm going to do with this fic. I know exactly what I'm going to do with it actually. It's kind of exciting. Now with this fic I can't promise I'll update regularly or all that often but I can promise that it will be complete. I'll try and update at least one fic a week, right now I'm in a bit of a writers block with some of my older fics but since there isn't one on this fic it'll probably be updated more than the other ones. Lately though I've been wanting to write, so who knows what's going to happen! Oh yes I know that technically when Rory was 18 it wasn't 2006 but it was just easier to write it, if it was. Sorry if that bugs anyone. Well that's about it for now... now onto the chapter!**

**This season of Gilmore Girls has been pretty good so far! Though I found last nights episode to be pretty boring. Is it just me or is those girls Rory met and Logans co workers annoying? I can't stand them! I hope their not on to much cause jeez. So annoying **

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all of those reviewers who reviewed the first chapter and told me to continue writing for this fic. Thanks! I wouldn't have continued it without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls; I'm just doing this for fun nothing else and am not making money off of this.**

Recap:

_"Oh!" Logan replied "I'm starting my second year at Yale University in the fall."_

_"Really?" Rory asked "I'm starting there in the fall hopefully."_

_Logan turned his head to look at Rory carefully. "You got into Yale?" he asked with surprise as Rory nodded. "Wow!" he said "Congratulations!" he said in awe, realizing how amazing this girl was._

_"Thank you!" Rory replied proudly._

_"So who are you going to stay with once we get to Hartford?" Logan asked. He felt the need to know everything about her and to protect her. A feeling he couldn't explain came over him whenever she spoke or he looked at her. He knew that if she didn't have a place to stay that he would offer for her to stay with him._

_"My grandparent's, hopefully." Rory replied, sounding unsure of herself. "I pray that they let me stay with them. You might know them actually their names are Richard and Emily Gilmore."_

_"What?" Logan yelped "How in the hell can you be related to the Gilmore's if your Amish? They certainly aren't! They are the richest family in Hartford! They even beat my family, and believe me that's hard to do! So again, how can you be related to them?"_

Chapter Two:

"_Oh_!" Rory said softly taken back from his outburst, clearly shocked "It's a long story." She added, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"I've got time!" Logan replied smiling slightly. "Lots of time actually!"

"Well you see I'm really only _half_ Amish." Rory said slowly

"How can you only be half Amish?" Logan asked jokingly. "It's a religion isn't it?"

"My mother wasn't born with Amish roots." She said, trying to explain. "You see, when my mother was seventeen she went on a field trip near the town where I live and she met my father. They fell deeply in love. But since my father was twenty at the time he had already joined the church and being the only boy in his family, he didn't want to leave them. So the only way my mother and father could be together was if she became Amish herself."

"But I thought that you had to be born into it." He said, intrigued by her story.

"Usually yes." Rory replied looking at Logan intently. "Being Amish usually does have a lot to do with your heritage but not always. Although it is really hard to make the crossover. It is possible to join the faith even if you we're not born Amish. And you see my mother can be very persuasive!" She said smiling.

"So your mother is Emily and Richard Gilmore's daughter?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded "I have not seen my grandparents in years." she said shyly "I hope they will help me."

"How could they not?" Logan said glancing over at her quickly wanting to say something else but stopping himself just in time. "Don't worry. They will." 'And if they don't…' he thought. 'then she can stay with me.'

"So tell me about yourself." Rory said shyly "That is if you want to." She added, realizing how forward she may sound.

Logan turned slightly and flashed Rory a smile. "Well…" he said "My name is Logan and I'm a 19 year old male going into my second year at Yale. My major is journalism, what about you?"

Rory smiled "My name is Rory, I'm 18 years old and am hopefully heading into my first year at Yale and my major is journalism also."

"Really?" Logan asked clearly surprised "Why in the world would you want to become a journalist?"

She shrugged before replying. "I have always wanted to be a journalist. Ever since I was young. If you do not mind me asking…if you do not want to go into journalism then why are you studying it?" Suddenly interested in his earlier reaction.

"It's a part of my family's business." Logan said simply "I don't hate it but I'd rather do something else."

Rory nodded in understanding. "That is part of the reason why I want to leave the Amish lifestyle behind." Rory felt oddly comfortable with Logan. It was almost as if they had known each other their whole lives. They had the strongest connection with each other than they had ever had with anyone else before. Both were also experiencing another feeling as well. Whether it was just attraction or something more, they didn't know, but they did know that they didn't want this feeling to end.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Logan questioned "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" He added quickly. "I've just been wondering."

"It is just not the life I want to lead." Rory said simply "Like you, I do not hate that life but I would rather do something else. I do not think that type of life was the life I was meant to lead." She said quietly.

Logan nodded, letting the subject drop "Want to play 20 questions?" he asked smirking slightly, wanting to get to know Rory better.

"Sure." She replied cautiously. "You can ask the first question."

"Alright." Logan grinned turning his head to look at Rory. "What is your full name?"

Rory grinned back. "Lorelai Leigh Hayden…" she answered "…but Rory for short, when is your birthday?"

"May 21st" Logan replied "When is your birthday?"

"July 1st" Rory said "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue…" Logan replied as he turned to look at her. "…like your eyes." This made Rory blush. Logan smiled as the color rose to her cheeks. "What's your biggest fear?"

"Snakes!" Rory said with a shudder "They scare the _heck_ out of me!"

"I'm not fond of them either." Logan replied, chuckling. "You can say hell, you know."

Rory nodded "I was not sure." she said looking down. "We were taught in church to only say hell when you are talking of Satan."

"Well…" Logan replied "…you'll get used to it don't worry. With friends like mine you'll be swearing in no time!" He replied proudly.

"You want me to meet your friends?" Rory asked shyly.

"Of course Ace!" Logan said with a smirk "Who else is going to show you the ropes of being a teenager in 2006?"

"Logan my name is Rory." She said, giving him a confused look.

"I know that _Ace_!" Logan said turning his head slightly and smirking.

"If you knew that..." Rory said slowly "…then why did you call me Ace?"

"It's a nickname!" Logan replied smiling "It means Ace reporter."

"Oh!" Rory said blushing slightly "Hey look the sun is coming up!"

The two continued to drive in a comfortable silence. Watching intently as the sun came up.

Awhile later, Logan glanced at the clock in the car.

"It's 7 o'clock." he said as they pulled into Hartford. "We'll be at your grandparents' house in about 10 minutes."

"_Okay_" Rory said nervously.

"How would you like to stop and eat before we head over to your grandparents place?" Logan asked not wanting their time together to end so soon.

"I would like that very much!" Rory replied, not wanting their time to end either.

Logan nodded and pulled into a near by Starbucks. "This place has the best coffee ever!" Logan said, turning to smile at Rory, after he parked the car. "The donuts are pretty good too!"

"I have never had coffee before…" Rory said "…but I used to make donuts all the time back at the farm with my mother!"

"You've _never_ had coffee before?" Logan asked in shock "But I thought you were allowed to drink coffee."

"We usually are," Rory replied shrugging "but my father didn't like the smell of coffee so we never had it."

"Well _Ace_…" Logan said with a smile as they climbed out of the car. "…consider this your first lesson of becoming a teen of '06!"

They walked together in perfect step of one another towards Starbucks whispering to each other and giggling, as if they were sharing a secret. Ignoring the stares of the people they passed as they walked. Soon they entered the building, and together they stood in the short line. After they got their coffee and donuts they sat in a small table for two in a corner of the room.

Rory sniffed the coffee hesitantly. "It smells good!" she said happily.

"Try it Ace." Logan said with a laugh "Its good I swear!" taking a sip of his own coffee to prove his point.

Lifting the cup slowly to her mouth she sipped.

"_Mmm_" she said once she swallowed "That stuff is amazing!"

"I _told_ you you'd like it!" Logan smirked knowingly.

"I do like it!" she said smiling. She took another sip, larger this time. "Thank you for getting me to try it. This stuff really is amazing!"

"You're welcome, Ace!" He said returning her smile.

Logan and Rory looked at each other across the table. Fully seeing what the other looked like. Drinking in each other's looks. Logan felt absorbed in her bright blue eyes. Rory amazed by his carefree smirk. They were watching each other so intently that they didn't see anyone approach.

"Logan!" a voice called from across the room, quickly approaching the pair "What are you doing here?"

They didn't look up. Until the boy called Logan's name again, slightly louder this time.

"_What_?!" Logan asked clearly annoyed by the person who had broken them out of there seemingly intense trance. He glanced up "Robert!" he said in shock "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Robert replied eyeing Rory carefully.

"Oh! This is Rory." Logan said offhandedly "She's a new friend of mine, we met last night."

"Have you noticed that she's _Amish_?" Robert asked snootily as Rory looked on clearly shocked by this boy's attitude towards her. 'How can someone so accepting and nice as Logan be friends with this boy?' she thought as she watched the two argue.

"_Yes_." Logan said "Robert, don't be an ass."

"What are you doing with her then?" Robert asked "Shouldn't she be with _her_ kind of people?"

"And what exactly is '_her_ kind of people'?" Logan asked, using air quotes, as his voice rose slightly.

"You know what I mean Huntzberger." Robert replied "You're in High Society you should not be seen with her, you _can't_ be seen with her. You're lucky that I came along when I did, I stopped you before this all gets out into the press. You don't want it to get out into the press _do you_?"

Logan stood up, "I don't give a damn what background she comes from!" he said harshly "Have you ever considered the reason why she's sitting with me, or hell, even who she is for that matter? Or has that stick that you've shoved up your ass gone a bit to far? _Hmmm_?" He seethed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who the hell can she possibly be that's of importance?" Robert said smugly, although, you could tell that he was a bit unsure of himself, due to Logan's outburst.

"_That's_ none of your business…" Logan replied, his demeanor the picture of calm. "_But…_ I'll see to it that her grandfather knows exactly what you said about his beloved granddaughter."

Robert rolled his eyes and left.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Logan questioned once Robert walked away "Why did you let him talk about you as if you weren't here?"

"Violence is never the answer Logan." Rory said softly.

"That wasn't violence…" Logan argued "…that was arguing."

"It doesn't matter!" Rory replied "It _is_ the same thing. I don't like confrontations."

"Rory he treated you as if you were nothing!" Logan said shocked "That has got to bug you!"

Rory shrugged "It did." she admitted "That has never happened to me before. My parent's have kept me sheltered from it. The most I have had to deal with was staring."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Logan asked "Look Ace, if you're ever going to make it in this type of environment, you've got to stand up for yourself. I'm not always going to be around to defend you." He said seriously.

Rory nodded "Can we please talk of something else." she asked softly.

"Sure Ace," Logan replied "but only if you promise that you won't stand for that type of treatment."

"I promise." She replied quietly.

"Okay!" Logan said as he nodded in approval and took a bite out of his donut "What are you doing after we meet up with your grandparents?"

"I do not know." Rory replied "If my grandparents let me stay with them, than perhaps I will be able to do something."

"I have a friend that could take you shopping." Logan said "I can't help much in that department but my friends Juliet and Rosemary will be!"

"I thought my grandmother would take me shopping." Rory said calmly

"Would you rather go shopping with two girls your own age," Logan asked "or with your grandmother?" He asked, giving her a knowing look.

Rory didn't answer.

"That's what I thought!" Logan smirked.

Half an hour later Logan pulled into the Gilmore driveway.

"Its gated." Rory said softly "Why is it gated?"

Logan shrugged "The wealthy usually live in gated homes."

He pulled up to the gate. A man climbed out of the booth beside the gate.

"How may I help you sir?" the man asked politely.

"I need to see Emily and Richard Gilmore immediately!" Logan replied back in the same tone.

"Do you have an appointment?" The guard asked.

"No…" Logan replied "…but believe me they'll want to see me. This…" he pointed towards Rory "…is their granddaughter."

The man nodded and stepped inside his both again. A moment later the gates opened. Logan slowly drove the remainder of the way. Stopping in front of the house.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked glancing over at a now worried looking Rory.

"No…I'll be alright." she said calmly "Thank you very much for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome Ace!" Logan smiled "Now…Go get 'em!"

She nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Hey Ace?" Logan called before she shut the door.

"Yes?" She said quickly turning around.

"I'll see you later." He said shyly.

Rory nodded

"And Ace?" He called out again.

"Yes Logan?" She answered.

"You'll do fine!" He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Rory flashed him a small smile before closing the door carefully. Watching as Logan turned the car around in the driveway. She waited until he was out of sight to approach the door. She knocked quickly on the large door, before seeing the doorbell and quickly ringing it.

She waited for a moment before the door slowly started to open...

**Bit of a cliffy ending! Lol will Richard and Emily accept Rory? Find out next time. Anyways I don't like this chapter, I kept rewriting stuff and this is the end result. Besides I'm just getting into this fic, once I'm used to it it'll be better. I don't know if Star bucks sells donuts if they don't sorry I've never been there. I'm not a fan of coffee and if I go to a coffee/ donut place it's Tim Horton's which if you're not from Canada you probably don't know what Timi's is. I've also researched a lot about the Amish so I know a few things however stuff might be wrong. There is different kinds of it, from what I've read that is. If it is sorry I didn't do it on purpose. Why she didn't take the years when she's aloud to experiment will be explained at a later date. I also know that Rory's birthday is in October but to make it work it had to be in July, it'll be explained why later. I hate how I write how Rory talks but that's how the Amish people I've met or have read about it books read have talked. Anyways The next update will be up soon!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Will Emily and Richard help Rory? And Rory meets Finn, Colin, Juliet and Rosemary. But will they be as accepting as Logan?**

**Please review! It makes me update faster! It really does! The more reviews I get, the happier I am. REVEIW!!!**


	3. Continue?

Hey all, I'm sorry that this isn't an update, don't smack me! Yes I am still alive. Anyway, as some of you know I have been suffering from a huge writers block, a death of a sibling and school. However, I will be on my summer vacation starting April 18th. And will be able to write a lot more. Now, all you have to do is review and tell me you still want me to write for this fic. If no one reviews I'll put this fic on a back burner and concentrate on the more popular fics. Once I am out on vacation, I aim to go back to my regular updating schedule. Basically I just want to see what fics everyone is still interested in, so I know what ones I should continue.

I already have some chapters written for perhaps this fic. If people are interested an update should be up soon.

Holy Cross Baby


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing! Without you all, this chapter wouldn't be here and I would no longer be writing. It means a lot to me. I love you guys so much!**

**Authors note: Hey all! Yay I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait! Don't shoot me for making you guys wait so long! Lol at least I did update! Lately I've been really excited about writing, it's almost like I got a second wind, which is great! Now I don't have to feel so guilty about not updating! It's kind of funny though, when I wasn't writing I wasn't all that busy but now that I am writing I'm super busy, but still have time to write. Anyway, enough of my rambling, and onto the fic!**

**Dedicated: **This chapter is dedicated to Corey, beloved brother and uncle. He will always be dearly missed and we will never forget you. You are forever in our hearts. April 21, 1988 - Saturday October 27, 2007

This chapter is also dedicated to all those who have loved ones or have Cystic Fibrosis. We will find a cure! We have no other option. Donate to find a cure.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls; if I did Gilmore Girls would still be on! And Rory and Logan would be married.**

**Recap:**

_"Hey Ace?" Logan called before she shut the door._

_"Yes?" She said quickly turning around._

_"I'll see you later." He said shyly._

_Rory nodded_

_"And Ace?" He called out again._

_"Yes Logan?" She answered._

_"You'll do fine!" He said, giving her a reassuring smile._

_Rory flashed him a small smile before closing the door carefully. Watching as Logan turned the car around in the driveway. She waited until he was out of sight to approach the door. She knocked quickly on the large door, before seeing the doorbell and quickly ringing it._

_She waited for a moment before the door slowly started to open..._

**Chapter Three**

"Rory!" Emily exclaimed, as soon as she opened the door, after seeing who was standing on her porch. "It's really you!" she cried happily "I didn't believe Howard when he told me you were here!"

"Hello, Grandma…" Rory said shyly, blushing slightly from her grandmothers outburst, 'she seems happy to see me' she thought 'that must be a good sign'

"You've grown so much," Emily murmured, taking in Rory's appearance before, stepping through the door and hugging Rory tightly. "You look so much like your mother. Where is your mother? Shouldn't she be here with you?" she asked looking to see who was with her granddaughter.

Rory pulled away from her Grandmothers embrace, looking to the ground guiltily. "She's not here." she replied quietly "I am alone."

Emily nodded, "I see. You'll have to explain things," gesturing to the house "Why don't we go inside so you can explain it to all to me. Your grandfather is at work. But he will be home later on."

Rory nodded and followed her grandmother into the house. Emily led Rory into the living room.

"Now, Rory" Emily said "what are you doing here? Please don't get me wrong, your welcome here anytime."

"I left Grandma" Rory replied "I couldn't take it anymore. The Amish way is not how I would like to live my life. So I left it all behind, and please do not make me go back to it." She cringed, awaiting Emily's reply.

Emily smiled happily, as if this is what she had been expecting all along. This is what Emily had been waiting for since the day Rory was born. What she had been hoping and praying for. "Of course I'm not going to make you go back!" Emily said "And don't you worry about where you're going to live! You're going to live right here with your grandfather and I! Oh this is going to be fun."

"You're not angry with me?" Rory asked quietly

"Good heavens no!" Emily said "Why on earth would I be angry with you? I've never approved of how you were living."

"I have something else to tell you Grandma." Rory said, smiling slightly, clearly happy that her grandmother was going to let her stay. "I got into Yale University."

Emily's smile grew bigger, "You're a Gilmore of course you got in!" Emily replied. "I assume you will be attending. I'm so proud of you! What do you plan on majoring in?" She asked excitedly.

"Journalism." Rory said "I've always had an interest in it." she yawned slowly after finishing.

"How long have you been up?" Emily asked with mild concern.

"I haven't been to sleep yet." Rory replied "I had to leave in the middle of the night to come here. Mother would have never let me leave otherwise."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Emily demanded "Lets get you to bed, we can talk later."

"Okay." Rory agreed, standing up with her grandmother.

The two walked together up the stairs, and slowly down the hall.

"Grandma, I haven't anything to wear." Rory said as they reached Rory's room.

"I've always kept a few outfits in your closest in case this day ever came." Emily replied, opening the door "Now you'll find a pair of pajama's in the drawer and some clothes in the closet for after you wake up. Once you get up I'll take you shopping."

Rory nodded in understanding "Is it alright if I go shopping with a friend instead?" she asked shyly.

"Of course!" Emily said in surprise, wondering how Rory knew anyone in Hartford. "Who is this friend?"

"Logan Huntzberger and a few of his friends." Rory said, looking at her hands.

Emily nodded in understanding. "Of course that's alright dear." she said "Logan would probably be better at helping you with the jump to the twenty-first century than I would, anyway. Now, you go to sleep, and I'll wake you in a few hours." Emily said, as she smoothed away a piece of hair from her granddaughter's face.

"Okay, Grandma." Rory nodded in agreement, as her grandmother walked to the door.

"And Rory?" Emily said just before she reached the doorway.

"Yes Grandma?" Rory asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm so glad that you're here."

"I am as well Grandma" Rory smiled.

"Sleep tight!" Emily called as she softly shut the door.

Four hours later....

Rory woke up with a start. 'Where am I?' she thought as she looked around the darkened room. 'Oh I remember now, I finally left! I cannot believe I actually left.' Rory sat up, as the memories of last night, and this morning came flooding back to her. 'I wonder when Logan will arrive to take me shopping?' With that thought in mind, Rory slowly climbed out of bed. Dragging her feet, she walked over to the blinds, throwing them open to reveal the beautiful day outside.

Remembering what her grandmother had told her about the location of clothing, just hours before, Rory then walked over to the closet. After opening the closest door, 'what in the world shall I wear?' she thought as she surveyed the clothing. Finally, after a few minutes, Rory finally choose a simple dark blue t shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans.

After Rory changed and fixed her bun. The doorbell rang loudly.

'That must be Logan.' Rory thought excitedly as she headed downstairs. 'I hope his friends like me; I wonder what they are like.... I hope they're like Logan....'

**Haha bit of a cliffy! Lol another one I know, I suck lol but cliffy's are fun for writers! This is a bit of short chapter the next one will hopefully be longer. No promises though. I will try. I don't really like this chapter. I was going to make it longer but I thought this would be funner lol. Besides the next chapter gives me more to write about. I think I write Emily really out of character. But remember this is an Alternate Universe, and I'm not used to writing for Emily. She's hardly ever in my other fics, actually I think I've only wrote one chapter before this one with her in a fic before lol. I suppose I better get used to writing her though. I'll have to watch scenes with Emily and Richard and see how they talk and try and get that flow of it, bit with a bit of flavor in it lol. Anyways remember to review!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Rory meets Finn, Colin, and Steph will they like her and accept her???**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


End file.
